Clutch, Gear, and Gas
by Dedeen
Summary: Pam teaches Jim how to drive a stick


I know, big exam, reserach paper, problem sets are all due tomorrow. But I just needed to get this out! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nada!  


* * *

Jim twirls a bold point pen between his fingers, looking intently at the expense reports on his desk. He exhales deeply, extends his arms in front of him, and stretches his neck from side to side. It's not that he is incapable of completing the reports; it's just dull, busy work. In fact, it's behind inventory on his depths-of-despair list. But before he can proceed, he pushes himself away from his desk and walks over to reception. He needs a little pick-me-up.

"Dunder-Mifflin, this is Pam."

Jim leans his elbows on the reception desk and grabs a jelly bean from the candy dispenser.

"Okay, I'll transfer you." Pam presses a few buttons on the phone's key pad and places the headset back on its groove. "Hey," she says smiling.

"Hey, whatchu doing?"

"I'm making a paperclip necklace," she says sheepishly, lifting the long chain of paperclips.

Jim chuckles. "Very productive there Beesly."

"As productive as any other day." She smiles, and then sighs.

Jim grabs another jelly bean and pops it in his mouth. "Hey, did you get a new car?"

"Oh no, it's Kenny's. He borrowed the truck this week. I think he's moving again." Pam rolls her eyes. "I like it though, it's small, and it's manual."

"You drive a stick?" Jim asks surprised.

"You don't?"

"I have been—"

"I could teach you." Pam offers before Jim can finish.

"Umm… Okay," he replies hesitantly. "When?"

"During lunch break."

"Alright." Jim drums his fingers on her desk and turns on his heel back to his desk. He knows he needs to finish the expense reports before lunch. And now he is invigorated enough to do just that.

....................................

"Okay, first off," Pam begins, "To turn the car on, press the clutch pedal all the way down, and then turn the ignition." She watches him looking down at his feet, confused. "It's the one further on the left," she adds.

"Okay." Jim smiles and presses down on the clutch, though not all the way, and turns the ignition. As a result, the car hiccups, jumps ahead, and dies. "What happened?" He says startled.

Pam chuckles. "Sorry, that was my fault," she says, checking the gear. "I thought the car was in neutral. Okay, this is good. Second lesson; make sure the car is not in gear when you turn it on. Or else that will happen."

"Okay. Car in neutral," Jim says moving the shifter to neutral and turning the car on.

"Good, that's the neutral position," Pam says, double checking by moving the shifter from side to side.

Jim smiles uneasily. "Lucky guess."

"Okay, keep holding the clutch down." Pam watches Jim push his left leg down. "Good?" She asks.

"Yeah," he replies.

"Okay, now practice changing the gears."

Jim places his hand on the shifter, moves it around, but it doesn't quite fall into gear. "I don't think I know what I'm doing," he says skeptically.

"Okay, let me help you," Pam places her hand over his and moves into first gear. "This the first gear."

Jim's heart pounds against his chest as her hand grasp his. "Okay."

Pam moves the shifter down, and then looks up at him. "This is the second gear." Jim presses his lips together and nods in agreement. "Diagonally across is the third gear, below is forth, diagonally from that is fifth, and down from that reverse."

Jim gazes down at their hand, and then back at Pam. "Okay." His voice is a bit hoarse. "I think I got that."

"Good." She retracts her hand from his and intertwines her fingers on her lap. "Now, place it back to the first gear." She watches him fumble around the shifter before placing it into gear. "Good. Now this part is really tricky. Just try removing the clutch slowly. The car will start moving."

Jim places both hands, at ten and two, on the steering wheel, bracing himself for what he only knows is about to happen. "I think I'll feel better if you put your seat belt on."

"We're on the parking lot Jim. I think I'll be—"

"Please? It'll make me feel better." He flashes a pleading smile.

"Okay, okay," she says pulling on the seatbelt strap. "Now, slowly release the clutch."

Jim releases the clutch too quickly and the car inevitably lurches forward and dies. "Okay, that was not supposed to happen, right?" Jim says coyly.

Pam covers her mouth in a futile attempt to hide her laughter. "No, you stalled the engine because you released it too quickly. Don't worry," she slightly taps his leg. "It happens to everyone."

Pam's simple touch sends his mind wondering. "Okay… um… should I turn it on again?" Jim stammers.

"Yes, we got another ten minutes left on our break," she says looking at her watch. "Press down on the clutch and return the gear to neutral."

Jim pushes down on the clutch, moves the gear to neutral, and successfully turns the ignition. "Okay, I think I have this part down." He adjusts himself on the seat and positions his hands on the wheel. "Now, I release the clutch—"

"Very, very slowly," she adds. Pam watches his left leg, but it's barely moving. "Are you releasing it?"

"Yes, very slowly," he replies smiling. "Too slow?"

"No," Pam chuckles. "It's fine, we have _all _the five minutes left on our break."

"You are making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, just focus on moving the car."

"I'm!" Jim says grasping harder on the wheel. He looks back at Pam and she smile encouragingly. His heart melts and he can't help but begin to move the car. "Look, I'm moving!" He declares. Jim watches her smile proudly at her student.

"There you go," she says clapping. "Now, the next step is what people call finding the G spot."

Jim eyes her questioningly. "G spot Beesly?" He smiles when she blushes.

"Yes, it's the magical place where the clutch goes up and the gas pedal goes down." She smiles sheepishly and continues. "It's a seamless place where you begin to accelerate. Now, press on the clutch again." Jim pushes on the clutch and the car comes to a stop. "Release it slowly, but this time when the car begins to move let go of the clutch and press on the gas pedal."

Jim feigns apprehension, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "Okay, let's do this." He looks to see if anyone is around and begins releasing the clutch. But when he presses on the gas the car makes a high revving sound. "It's not moving!"Jim sounds defeated.

"You still have you foot on the clutch."

As she says this, Jim releases the clutch and the car coughs, chugs, and dies. He eyes her embarrassedly and she is doubled over, laughing at the top of her lungs. He can't help but join her. Her laughter is intoxicating. "I almost had it."

Pam can't form a coherent sentence amid laughing. "Umm… Yeah… I think…."

"You're such a dork." Jim shakes his head, feigning disappointment. "I give up!"He reaches for the door and unlocks it.

"No," she reaches for his arms. "I'm sorry. You almost had it that time." She flashes an apologetic smile.

"C'mon, I didn't even leave the parking lot." He says pushing the door open.

Pam's grip tightens. "I promise I won't laugh, please?"

Jim stops and considers her plea, looking at her doubtfully. "How about we continue this tomorrow? Dwight will be looking for us pretty soon. "

"Okay. But promise me you won't give up." She smiles pleadingly.

"I won't."He offers her his signature smile. "Maybe tomorrow I'll leave the parking lot."

"Yeah, and change gears and go up a hill."

"Hold your horses there Beesly." Jim says, putting his hands up in the air. "Baby steps."

"Trust me; it won't take you that long."

"I wouldn't count on that."

* * *

Reviews are nice!


End file.
